


Dirty Mouth

by eiluned



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a dirty mouth.  Who'd have imagined?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Date finished: 6 June 2006. Logan talking dirty has always been a kink of mine. I thought it would be fun to turn the tables on him. Thanks to Deke and Wenchie for the repeated reads.

Logan loved to talk dirty.

At first, Jean had thought he got off on the sound of his own voice, but the first time he riled her up nearly to an orgasm just by talking to her, she realized that he got off on it because _she_ got off on it.

He was very good at talking dirty, too. He seemed to know the perfect thing to say to push her buttons, and hearing his raunchiest fantasies wrapped in his dark chocolate voice never failed to set her off.

As a matter of fact, that morning he had riled her up with a particularly creative fantasy involving a paddle, a dildo, and his tongue. It made her shiver to think about it.

But he left her hanging. He crawled out of bed with a smirk and headed toward the kitchen, leaving her to curse his soul and punch the pillows. Despite loving him very much, she wanted to kill him.

Revenge was on Jean's mind, and had Logan been less engrossed in watching Hank try to kill Bobby for icing up his underwear, he probably would have seen the evil glint in her eyes.

Of course, everyone thought Jean was a good girl, Logan included, so he probably wouldn't have expected her to do what she did even if he hadn't been distracted.

Perching on the edge of the pool table, she opened up a telepathic connection straight to Logan's mind and hoped that it was secure enough; she would have to commit seppuku if Professor Xavier overheard this one.

 _You know, I'd really love to suck your cock right now._

Logan jerked as if he'd been electrocuted. Jean had to stifle a laugh when Piotr gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?" he asked, and Logan coughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... just had a cramp."

 _Mmm, I love sucking your big, thick cock. I could come over there right now, unzip your jeans, and suck you hard until you come in my mouth._

He jerked his head around and gave her a wide-eyed look. She conjured up her most innocent smile and crossed her legs, surreptitiously tugging her skirt a bit higher up her thighs.

He glared at her.

 _Or you could come over here and pull me to the edge of the pool table. I'm so wet for you, Logan. Can't you smell how wet I am for you?_

He glared even harder.

She smiled.

 _I'm not wearing any panties, either. You could just push my skirt up, and I'd be bare and ready for you. I'd love it if you licked up the inside of my thigh, maybe nibbled just a little. That would get me so hot..._

 _Not fair_ , he mouthed, and she uncrossed her legs, enjoying the way his brow furrowed at the sight.

 _Life's not fair, baby. Now where was I? Oh yes. And then I'd want you to push me down onto my back and bury your face between my thighs. I love it when you fuck my cunt with your tongue. It feels sooo good._

He groaned, and quickly tried to cover it with a cough. Piotr was giving him a funny look, and Logan flushed. "Damn cramp," he muttered.

 _I think I want you to suck on my clit, though, then do that flicking thing with your tongue. That makes me come so hard, baby. And when I start coming, I want you to push your fingers into my cunt. I know you love feeling me squeeze your fingers, and then you could lick my taste off--_

He bolted off of the couch and stomped over to her, grabbed her by the waist, and hauled her off of the pool table. She laughed and waved cheerfully at Piotr, who hid a knowing grin behind his hand. Logan had her out of the day room in seconds flat, dragging her down the hall like a man on a mission.

"You are one evil little girl, you know that?" he growled, and she laughed again.

"I learned from this guy who's supposed to be the best at what he does," she replied with a smirk.

He pulled her through an open door and into the library, kicking the door shut and locking it. "It's not nice to tease your man like that," he rumbled, backing her up until she was pressed against the edge of a desk.

"Well, it's not nice to tease your woman like that, either," she retorted, playing with the collar of his flannel shirt. "I seem to remember being left hanging this morning..."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she laughed. "What, you're allowed to do it and I'm not?" she teased.

His hands trailed across the hem of her miniskirt, making the breath catch in her throat. "I am the one in charge here," he said, drawing another laugh from her.

"Oh really?" she purred, bringing her hands to her breasts, trailing her fingers over the curves. "I seem to recall being pretty firmly in charge in the day room."

He watched her hands as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, his eyes greedily taking in each inch of newly bared skin. "And it looks like I'm in charge right now," she whispered, letting the shirt drop down her arms.

Logan was breathing hard, and the bulge in his jeans got bigger. Smirking, she hooked her thumbs under her bra straps and tugged them down, slowly peeling her bra down until her nipples peeked out.

He licked his lips and let out a long sigh. "Okay, so if you're in charge," he said, "What do you want me to do?"

A wicked smile curved her lips. "Talk dirty to me, Logan. Tell me what you're going to do to me, and then do it."

"Hm, I get to choose what I'm going to do?"

He waited for her nod before shrugging out of his flannel and pulling his wifebeater over his head. "I think I feel like eating your cunt," he mused, and Jean shivered. "I'm going to get down on my knees and unzip my pants so I can jerk off while I'm licking your clit, baby."

It was Jean's turn to breathe hard. "Okay. So do it."

Logan dropped down, opening his jeans with one hand and pushing her skirt up with the other. His cock was hard and flushed with blood, and he palmed it, tugging at the thick shaft. Jean shifted her weight against the desk so that she could lift one leg, resting her knee on his shoulder.

"God, I love it when you do that, Jeannie, open yourself up for me like that," he breathed, stroking his fingers up the inside of her thigh. "I love looking at your pussy, especially when you're wet and flushed like this. Makes me want to eat you alive."

Jean moaned, her breath catching when his fingers slid over her mound, gently parting her lips to expose her clit. "You're really worked up, aren't you, baby?" he purred. "Your clit's all swollen and ready for my tongue-"

"Then use your tongue for something other than talking already!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled, a low, masculine sound that made her shudder. "Impatient little minx," he said, leaning forward and flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit.

She gasped and jerked her hips forward, but he pulled his head back and smiled sharply at her. "I think you're liking this a little too much," he said, and she whimpered.

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please make me come," she said, trying to pull him forward with her leg.

"Oh no, I'm just priming you up," he replied, rubbing her clit with his finger. "I'm going to get you good and wet, and then I'm going to bend you over that desk and fuck you hard."

Jean moaned, gripping the edge of the desk when he pushed two fingers into her pussy and began lapping at her clit. She was already more than primed; her body felt like it was thrumming, but she wasn't about to tell him that, especially if it meant he'd stop what he was doing. He pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly and flicked her clit with his tongue until she thought she would go mad. Her thighs began to tense...

And the bastard stopped.

Jean thought briefly about kicking him, but settled for whining instead. "Logaaan..."

"Whining gets you nowhere, darlin'," he said, sitting back on his heels and stroking his cock.

"What will get me somewhere?" she asked breathlessly, watching his hand work at his erection.

He bit his bottom lip in a mock-thoughtful expression. "Well? you could spread your legs and play with your tits," he suggested in the same tone he would have used to suggest they have Chinese food for dinner.

She made an impatient noise in the back of her throat, and he grinned wolfishly at her. "Don't worry, darlin', you'll get fucked good and hard," he said. "Tease your nipples for me. I want to watch you while I jerk off."

Suppressing a whimper, Jean lifted herself onto the desk, resting her heels on the drawer pulls so that her legs were spread wide. She ran her fingers across the tops of her breasts, circling around her nipples until she could hear Logan's breathing start to quicken, and then she slowly opened the front hook of her bra, letting it fall to the desk.

Logan shoved his jeans a few more inches down his hips, rolling his balls in his hand. "C'mon, baby, pinch your nipples," he growled.

Smiling wickedly, Jean cupped her breasts and arched her back a little. "What, you don't like it when I tease you?" she said softly. "I'm not supposed to tease? The big bad Wolverine doesn't like being teased."

He glared at her, but the effect was somewhat diminished by the fact that he was on his knees, jerking off at the sight of her. Biting her lower lip, Jean rubbed her nipples between her thumb and forefinger until they were hard and aching.

"Mmm, that's right," he groaned, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. "Spread your knees wider, baby. I want to see you spread wide open for me."

"I want your cock, Logan," she said. "I want you to work that big cock into me and fuck me hard."

Apparently, she had pushed him past the breaking point. He surged to his feet with enough speed to make her gasp. "Turn over," he growled. "I want you face-down on the desk."

Shivering, Jean hurriedly complied, bending over the cool wood. She gasped when Logan wrapped his hands around her hips and lifted her up a bit higher, so that her feet dangled above the floor. He grabbed her wrists next, holding them at the small of her back with one hand, and she shuddered.

Pushing her skirt up around her waist, he stepped close behind her, letting his cock rub against her. "I think I like you like this, Red," he rumbled, stroking her back with his free hand. "All helpless and at my mercy. I could do anything to you, anything I want to do."

"Please..." she moaned.

"Didn't we go through this already?"

"Logan, please!"

He leaned over her back, sliding his tongue up her spine, the broad head of his cock pressed against the mouth of her cunt. "Please what?"

She sucked in a deep breath. "Please fuck me, fuck my cunt hard, please _please_ , Logan..."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he said, and with a quick shove, his cock was buried inside of her.

She cried out, her body clenching down on him for a moment, and he groaned appreciatively. "God, that's so good," he breathed. "You know I like it when you clench down on my fingers when I'm eating your pussy, but I love it when you tighten up on my dick. You're so fucking tight, Jeannie. I love pushing my cock inside your sweet little cunt, filling you up. And you're so wet, darlin'. You're nearly dripping, and you've got me all wet, all the way down my balls."

Whimpering, Jean tried to touch the ground, give her herself some leverage, but she was pinned against the desk, completely at his mercy. It was almost shockingly sexy, to know that he could do absolutely anything to her, and she was powerless to stop him.

Logan leaned over her back again, seating his cock even deeper inside of her, the coarse hair on his chest tickling her skin. "You know what I'm gonna do to you?" he growled against her ear.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm gonna reach down between your legs and squeeze your clit while I fuck you. And when you come, darlin', I'm gonna let loose."

Jean shuddered under his weight, her body already coiled almost to the point of orgasm. Lifting back up, Logan slipped his free hand around her hip and between her legs, fingers first stroking around where he was penetrating her before slipping back up to her swollen clit.

"You ready, baby?" he said roughly, and when she whimpered out an affirmative, he drew back and thrust hard into her.

He set a brutal pace, fucking her with what felt like every ounce of his strength. His finger and thumb closed on her clit, and before she could even really register the sensation, Jean was coming hard, crying out with every pulse of pleasure that wracked her body. It felt like her mind was trying to turn itself inside out, and she knew she was making entirely too much noise, but she couldn't care; the orgasm was just too intense for her to be aware of anything but it and Logan's thick cock burying itself in her over and over.

Holding her wrists tight in his hand, he stepped in closer, pushing his cock in as deep as it would go. "Ah yeah, darlin', squeeze my cock tight," he moaned. "You're so fuckin' wet and hot..."

He drove into her, quick, short thrusts that kept his cock buried inside of her. "Logan!" she gasped. "I want you to come balls-deep inside me, wanna feel your hot come spurt in my cunt. C'mon, fill me up with your come--"

Shuddering, he pumped in and out roughly, then shoved in as far as he could, going stock-still. "Fuck," he said through gritted teeth, and Jean could feel his cock jerking inside of her, wet heat filling her.

He jerked convulsively, and then collapsed down onto her back. "Mm, leggo of my hands," she murmured, and stretched her arms out over her head when he released her. "God, that was incredible."

He slid his arms underneath her body, hugging her against his chest and casually cupping her breast in one hand. "'I want you to come balls-deep inside of me?'" he rumbled teasingly. "I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth, Jeannie. Where did you learn something like that?"

She laughed. "I had a good teacher."


End file.
